Amore mio
by RazorLike
Summary: When the door opens, the blond was surprised to face his very best friend standing in frond of him. "I told you I'd find you one day, now hadn't I , Mello?" Matt smiled.
1. Chapter 1

Amore mio...

Chapter 1

_'Why do I have to forget the bills? It's **alaways** the bills, for L's sake! And the damn lady upstairs, it must have been her fault that they boot me out...Argghh, that for damn sure, I have to spend the night somewhere out...'_

A very angry redhead was heading down the long bulevard into the night. Two hours ago he had seen a small memo hunging outside his bedroom's door, saying that he had to leave soon. _"Due to unpaid bills of months and noise"_, the memo informed him. Jaw droped and hart on his feet, Matt had quickly packed his stuff (DS in pocket, cigs in pocket, laptop in his bag and nerves raw) and burst out of his room, cursing tha lady upstairs and whoever was living in the filthy block of flats.

_'And now what? Now what the fuck? No money, no place to stay at all...Great. Just great.'_

A pair of shiny green eyes stared at he black sky for awhile. The moon was on but no stars were to be seen that night. Matt didn't care, he just needed a place to spend the night.

A year in London, another in Japan, back to London again for some months, two years in the US. A very long tour...'Of course this tour was planed for two, but mister ingredibly incretable had lots to do in Japan.' Mtt thought bitterly in the memory of his best friend-and crash- Mello. He had decided to run away and have his own tour, chasing Kira with his guys of the Mafia. Four years ago, damn it, why did he have to think about it now?

Matt fixed his eyes on the road. _'No need to think of Mello right now'_ he decided and lit one of his eternal cigarettes. He blew the smoke and kept on walking.

Sometimes, though, it's hard to supress the past and your memories. They always-**ALWAYS**- come back to you harder...

_---Flashback---_

When Matt entered the room, Mello was droping his black clothes in a suitcase, pressing them down with nervous movements.

Matt stood in the doorway and looked at his best friend."Your leaving" he simply said

"Yeah, I do" Mello hissed without looking at Matt. He closed his suitcase and held it tightly with a shaking hand, his pale fingers more pale because of the preasure.

"You're going after Kira, I bet." Matt said again in an icy tone that made Mello stare curiously at him, arching his brows.

"I'm going after Kira." he stated.

"And, of course you won't let me come with you.". That was a statement.

Mello smirked, a ghosted smirk that would soon disapear from his pale lips."You know me so frickin' well, Matt. Why'd you have to even ask?" he asked and let go of his lugagge. When Matt didn't answer, he aproached him and strech his hand to caress him.

Matt slaped the hand away, but streched his own and huged Mello tightly. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

Mello pulled mildly away from his friend's hug. "I will. Someday we'll meet again, you know...I'll be waiting." he said calmly and left the room.

"I'll be riching for you..Mells" Matt whispered, but loud enough gor Mello to hear.

_---End of Flashback---_

"What a bastard. Even while leaving he was sure I had to go searching for him..." Matt murmured and stoped walking. He was standing out of a big wooden door.

He had finaly made his desicion. He made it through the door and rung the bell, breathing a big, cold breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Qualcuno suonare alla porta...*1" a soft female voice called, and imediatelly brought a strange blond by her side. A very blond, very attractive, very handsome young man dressed in total black outfit.

"Get me*2" the blond said and opened the door without asking who was outside that late hour of the night.

His jaw droped in surprrise, his eyes went huge and his mind almost stoped working. The man that was standing outside his door was too fake to be a mortal, too alive to be there and very familiar to have him confused. This cooper hair, those green eyes, that cigarette huging from his lips-

"M-Mail Je-Jevas?" Mello ('cause it was Mello indeed) whispered in total horror and got pale.

"I'd told you I'd find you some day, now, hadn't I?" Matt stared at him smiling, though not less surprised than his companion.

"Mello? Che e la porta?!? *3" the female voice aksed, and Mello covered his face, cursing under his breath and clanching teeth.

"Un vecchio amico, Monica...Matt... *4" Mello answered, still looking at Matt, his eyes shine with a mixture of happiness and surprise and...dispair?

He grabed Matt and almopst druged him in the house."What are you doing here? How did you came here? And why?" he whispered and pinned him on the wall.

"Take it easy, I just wanted a place to spend the night, I was booted out from my apartement! Now let go off me!" Matt whispered himself and pinned Mello's arms down.

"Mello? Mello?" that voice again.

Matt stared mockingly at Mello. "...Oh, Mello, you're in trouble, right? Who'se she?" he asked and anjoyed his friend's face as it was getting red like a fresh tomato.

"She's...a roomate...I'll explain to you later on." Mello said, looking behind his back. "She's Italian, not an english word she knows apart from 'fuck me' and 'ass'."he said again, this time smilling a bit.

"Oh, I got it." Matt mattered and smiled despite Mello's words.

By this time a short brunette came out from the kitchen. She wasn't bad. Rather...cute, but surelly not for Mello. She had this silly smille on, the one that reminds you of a stupid monkey who has just grabed his banana.

Forget the monkey face and monkey hairs and you have Mello's..."companion" pictured.

"Monica, amore mio, questo e il mio buon amico, Matt *5" Mello said to the brunette and then turned to Matt.

"Matty, that's my living Hell, Monica."

Monica, haven't understand a single word, she smilled cheerfully and huged Matt. She was barelly touching his chest.

"Il cibo e pronto, venite! *6" Monica said hapilly and Mello grabed Matt's hand again and followed her in the livingroom.

"Make yourself at home..." Mello whispered at Matt and stared at him, eyes shine.

Matt smiled and looked at the food Minica was surving on the table. He then looked back at Mello and smiled sarcastically.

"So, apart from feeding you so well, does he do anything else to plesase you...Mells?"

_---end of chapter one---_

**Small dictionary**

*1 : "Love, somebody's on knocking the door!"

*2 : "I'm going"

*3 : "Mello? Who'se in the door?"

*4 : "An old friend, love...Matt..."

*5 : "Monica, love, this my good friend, Matt"

*6 : "Diner's ready, come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mello just gave his friend another of his small smiles and gazed Monica.

Eventhough short, her body was well shaped. Her brown eyes were shiny and her absolutelly suitable for her small cute face brown hair was perfectly brushed in a ponytale. Smooth lips were forming a soft smile that lightened her face and her hands were rapidly making the table.

Matt admited that Monica was close to perfection.

He heared another soft laugh from Mello's side and turned his head to face him. He was watcing Matt's expressions as he was supervising Monica and something seemed to have pleased him.

"Tutti pronti, sedersi! 1" Monica exclaimed and helped Matt to sit on his chair. She then smiled at Mello, a very kinky smile that made Matt's stomach tie hard. He stared at Mello who was trying to hold back his laughters, which he undouptelly failed.

Matt blushed and started eating his dinner in silence and as quicly as he could. _'What am I doing here? They're so in love, they make me sick! Bliex,_ _Mello wasn't like this when I knew him in Wammy's. Mello? With a stupid Italian girl? Damn, I wish I was in her place for awhile...'_ Matt thought and then blushed harder than before. _'Did I just thought what I think I thought?...Nah, no way...'_ and he shoked his head. All those things belonged to his past. Mello was his past, was his crash. _'Was...'_.He closed his eyes to prevent himself from looking at Mello and Monica who were exchanging kinky stares again.

_'Was...'_ he thought again. _'Then why the Hell this past hurts me now?_'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a really quick and silent dinner, Matt stood up and stared at Monica and he smiled. "Tell her that I thank her a lot for the dinner, but I have to go now." he whispered and gave a soft gaze at Mello.

Mello arched a thin brow. "Monica,Matt grazie mille per il dipno. Vorrebbe ridurre qui stasera, quello che lei dice? 2" he said, and Monicas' eyes shined more than before. She stoop up and huged Matt again, who looked far too surprised to talk, and quickly disapear in the next room.

"What you told her?" Matt asked, still looking at Monica's direction.

"Oh, that you thank her for the dinner and that you'd like to stay, if posible. That's what you told me to tell he, right?" Mello asked and opened wide his eyes, inoscently.

"You bastard..." Matt hissed and crosed his arms on his chest. He looked very angry, Mello thought.

"What? Didn't I translate it the right way?" Mello asked again mochinkly.

"I never said that I wanted to stay here tonight, Mello!" Matt said a bit louder.

"Oh, don't you want to ?". A look of fake surprise was planted on Mello's face, who seemed slighlty insulted.

"I-I...ughh, Mello I never said that I don't want to, but I didn't even say I do want to! I mean..." he tried to exlain more, as he saw Mello's brows arching again. "I mean, I do want to stay, but I didn't ask for it...And-Ah, forget it..." he said and sat back bown to his chair.

Mello smirked. "I see...But you're gonna stay now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Matt whispered and a faint pink colour painted his ckeeks.

The doorbell saved them both. Monica burst out from the room she previously was and answered the door, gigling to the person that got inside.

Matt's jaw droped, Mello's smile grew wider.

A tall blond woman entered the room, holding hands with Monica. Her green eyes were scaning Matt and Mello with the softest stare ever. Her long blond hair was running down her soulders and back, long enough to even cover her waist. Matt felt somehow tight when he stared at her long legs and super mini dress she wore on.

"Shirenna, dear, me and my friend are gonna leave you now. Make yourself at home..." Mello said softly to the blond, who leaned and rested her head on Monica's shoulder, holding her waist with her hand. Monica blushed, but didn't move.

"Thank you, Mello. And..." Shirenna stoped and looked Matt all upsidedown. A kinky smile appeared on her face and her eyes narrowed. "...you've got a really nice friend, you know. Really really nice..." she purred, but almost imediatelly leaned further and planted her lips on Monica's.

Mello smirked and grabed Matt's hand, leading him in the room Monica had made for him. He closed the door and locked it, then put the key in his pocket.

"So, I think you noticed that Monica will be a bit...engaged tonight with her companion. So, we have to stay here and make no noise, Shirenna gets really pissed off when something ruins her dating." Mello cooly informed Matt, who had placed himself on the bed.

"Make no noise? Do you intesnse on making me scream tonight?" Matt asked mockingly.

Whatever reaction he had expected from Mello, him jumping on the bed right next to him and pinning him down was the last thing to be expected.

"What if I do intense on that?" the blond asked and pinned Matt's arms on the mattress, making it unable for him to move even the slightest move.

"Hey-hey Mell's! Don't do _that!_" Matt protested and tried to move under his best friend's body.

Melo seemed to pay no attention to Matt's efforts, he just lowered his head and placed a wet kiss on Matt's neck, receiving a fade gasp. "What did you say?" he aked , however, kept on pinning his arms down. He leaned closer and caressed Matt's neck with his lips again

"Mells, seriously, let me go." Matt gulped.

Mello let go the grip he had on Matt's hands and moved over. He smirked despite Matt's expresion, something betwin relief and longing.

"When you walked in, the first think that striked my mind was to do that to you. I've missed you..." he confesed and touched Matt's face with a pale fingertip.

Matt felt something hot running down his spine and grabed Mello's finger, bringing it close to his lips. He kissed the tip, sending a warm sense through Mello's body."When I walked in, the first thing I thought it was that you were married to Monica..." he whispered, and Mello's lips curled lightly.

"Monica is a homosexual, as I am...She just offered to host me for some time..." he said and leaned down to kiss Matt's neck once more.

"Wow...you're a _gay_?" Matt exclaimed and his eyes wide opened from surprise.

"Aren't you?"

The question didn't mean to be answered in words.

Matt tangled his fingers in Mello's blond hair and pulled him down to his lips, licking Mello's, whose mouth opened to allow entrance to Matt's impatient tongue. Both of them were soon melting into the passionate kiss, gasping as their bodies colided greedly.

Matt pulled his head back to stare at the blond's eyes. "Does this answers to your question?" he whispered and traped Mello's lower lip within his teeth, chewing it lightly.

Said blond supressed a moan and sliped his tongue in Matt's mouth, licking his inner lips and teeth. "Partially..." he said and pulled Matt into another kiss, more harsh this one.

By the time Matt was up to undoing Mello's pants, beeing shirtless himself, the door slamed open. A very angry, very far too pissed of Shirenna entered the room and gave the couple an icy glare.

"Can you, please, be a little bit more quiet? I'm trying to do something there" she said and motioned to the general position of the room she and Monica were "and you kept on distracting us with your noises!" ahe said and , with another deathly glare, she closed the door.

Matt looked surprised at Mello who was pinned underneath him. He was smiling."I told you she doesn't like noises..." The blond said.

"So...what are we doing now?" Matt asked confused still staring at Mello.

Said Mello rolled his eyes and grabed Matt's neck, pulling him closer and kissing hard his lips. "Do you have to ask those questions?", he mumbled within Matt's mouth, who just smiled despite the pleasuring vibration.

**Small Dictionary**

1 : "Everything's ready, sit down!"

2 : "Monica, Matt thank's you for the dinner. He'd like to stay here, what you think?"

**Well, this is it!!! Another small fick of mine. What'd you think of it? Please, tell me in a review!!!!!!!---Gives you puppy eyes---Pleaasseeeee?????**

**Disclaimer : Idon't own Death Note ^^**

**(Anothen UnBeta'd story...you know what that means, don't you?---gives you watery eyes--- I'm sorry T_T)**


End file.
